


whatever the lady wants

by mothwrites



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Friends With Benefits, Light BDSM, Multi, POV Female Character, PWP, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothwrites/pseuds/mothwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither Gwen nor Matt's disabilities get in the way of her plans for Peter. In fact, they make a brilliant team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	whatever the lady wants

**Author's Note:**

> Quick PWP for one of my secret favourite pairings. Gwen didn't die in TASM 2, but is paralyzed from the waist down. Vaguely Netflix Matt is just here for the ride.  
> (Apologies if I've mis-written anything about blindness or paralysis! I'm just going on fics I've read before.)

“Gwen, do you have a good view?”

Matt’s inquiry was so polite that it almost made Gwen laugh, given the situation. She looked straight ahead from where she was reclining on the pillows and greedily took in the sight of her boyfriend, flushed and whimpering on the sheets with Matt’s elegant, pale fingers slowly working in his ass.

“Perfect, thank you,” she replied, equally as politely. “You’re doing a wonderful job.”

Peter’s head was in her lap, resting on her blue lace panties. He moaned softly; because of her tone of voice, or the way she was threading her fingers through his hair, she wasn’t sure.

Matt smirked at them both, and she knew which one he thought it was.

“You really do have a type, don’t you Parker?”

“Don’t hear you complaining,” Peter quipped back. 

*

 Matt almost gave him a tap on the ass for cheek, but decided to wait for Gwen’s permission. Peter was _hers_ , after all. He was just providing the muscle. He knew that Gwen and Peter had a healthy sex life despite Gwen’s recent paralysis, but she’d recently confided in him that the one thing she missed from their old life was seeing Peter get fucked, _hard._ Matt could help her out with that. It was the least he could do, really. And the perks of the job were pretty good. 

He ran a hand down Peter’s side and the younger boy moaned again, arching forwards in an attempt to reach more skin. They’d been gentle with him so far. Gwen was petting his hair, lightly, and Matt was making sure that he was good and ready for him. Pain wasn’t part of the plan. At least, not a kind of pain that Peter didn’t like.

(Matt made a mental note to ask about the spanking. Just imagining the sounds that Gwen could get from Peter were quite the aphrodisiac. But first things first.)

“Peter, turn over.” He could get three fingers in now, adding the third as Peter did what he was told. Gwen guided him forward with a little tug on his hair until he was a breath away from her folds. He needed no further direction, and Matt relished Gwen’s small “oh” of approval as they both got to work.

*

It was a little awkward, propped up on his elbows as he was, for Peter to drag down her panties, but he approached the task with as much care and reverence as a man at prayer. Peter nuzzled into her, breathing in deeply until Gwen had had enough teasing and pulled him in by his hair. Little licks to her clit earned him her breathy moans, and those, coupled with Matt’s increasingly-rough fingers almost overwhelmed him completely. He licked his way through Gwen’s folds, collecting the wetness that had accumulated already and then sucked on her clit again, hard and fast until she let out a cry. Before she could get too close to the edge he dragged his tongue down and dipped into her opening, teasing for a while until he crooked first one finger and then two into her and returned to the hard nub. For a while he slipped into a pleasing rhythm, and if she could think more coherently Gwen would have been impressed at the way he was balancing between the two of them with that spider-flexibility she was always grateful for.

Matt had paused, not in his actions, but in his concentration, and though he couldn’t see Gwen could tell he was taking everything in through their sounds, their movements, and pulses. Then he smiled at her, catlike.

“Ready when you are, Miss Stacy,” he murmured.

It just registered with her and then the thought of what was to come made her tighten her grip on Peter’s hair. He moaned around her. “Come on, bug boy,” she laughed. “You’ve got somewhere else to be.” Peter sped up his movements while Matt reached around for the condom Gwen had fished out with her free arm and thrown in his general direction.

 Peter concentrated hard on her clit, while crooking his fingers inside her just _so,_ and it didn’t take long before the warmth that had been spreading through her turned into firecrackers. He kept going, earnest as ever until she had enough breath again to laugh and push him away. “Enough, enough. Oh my God. Come here, baby.” Peter leaned up, still balancing on one arm, and grinned at her. “Show off.”

“You have the _best_ ideas.” His voice was husky. She kissed the taste of her from him and then pushed him back down onto the bed.

“Good boy. Matt, are you ready?”

“After that little show?” His voice sounded a little strained. “Find me someone who wouldn’t be.” He ran a hand down Peter’s spine, enraptured by Peter’s little shiver of anticipation. “Peter?” He questioned.

“ _Please,_ ” Peter said into the sheets, his pale hips angled up.

“I think we’ve teased him enough,” Gwen said fondly. “You boys go ahead. I’ve got a great view.”

Matt didn’t need telling twice. After pressing a quick kiss to Peter’s tailbone, he drove into him up to the hilt and Peter let out a sharp cry of pleasure mixed with pain.  Gwen could see the side of his face and he was breathing heavily, eyes closed tight and grinning despite himself. “Go on, Murdock,” he quipped. “I’m not going to break.”

“You asked for it,” Matt replied, amused. “Or more importantly, the lady did.” He pulled out unbearably slowly and then picked up the pace, wiping the smirk off Peter’s face with a force that made the bed shake. Gwen relaxed back to watch, already feeling that warmth spread through her again at the sight of her boyfriend biting his lip and arching his back while Matt smirked and went to town. With every thrust Peter whimpered with increasing volume until he was almost screaming and gripping onto the sheets; and for once, Gwen could see that he wasn’t paying attention to anything else in the world. No spider-senses or anxiety driving him haywire. Just pure physical pleasure and the sounds of Matt’s skin on his filling the room. And as much as she loved whatever the two of them did in the bedroom together; God, she’d missed seeing this.

“ _Gwen_ ,” he stuttered out. Matt laughed behind them, not slowing down.

“Better let him,” he told her. “I’m about to burst anyway. You’re so _tight,_ Peter,” he added, leaning over to nip at his neck and wrap a hand around his cock. Gwen watched with greedy eyes as Matt stroked him off in perfect time with his thrusts, faster and faster until Peter collapsed with a cry and Matt spilled into him a second after.

“He was right,” Matt added once they’d got their breath back and he was slowly pulling out. “You do have good ideas.”

“The best,” Peter agreed weakly. Gwen patted the pillows beside her and Peter crawled up the sheets until he was curled into her side, humming contentedly as she pushed back the damp hair from his face. “Everything you wanted?”

“You were perfect,” she promised him. “You too, Matt. Don’t try and escape this cuddle-fest.” Matt rolled his eyes at her, but smiled, and she could sense his relief at still being included.  He came to lie by Gwen’s other side, and as Peter watched, whispered something in her ear with a questioning expression.

Gwen looked at him, then smirked. “Next time,” was all she said.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, if anyone wanted to write a pre-TASM2 scene to this where Gwen pegs the hell out of Peter, that'd be great. (Or indeed, the follow-up of Matt's request.) According to my AO3 publishing stats I can't write porn again for another two years and two days.


End file.
